Time Out!
by Aipom4
Summary: must Sokka ruin everything? Zutara. How Sokka plays a major part in letting Zutara happen.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ATLA.**

"Katara, you have to get out or at least get a job." Sokka told her.

"Huh?" Katara was currently in Sokka and Toph's house staying with them for a while. She was currently on the couch with a bowl full of ice cream.

Katara's pyjamas consists of a pink and cream colored top with red hearts where the straps meet the actual top and blue frills at the bottom. She also wears cream colored shorts with small pink stripe above some more blue frills and a pink bow with a blue center. She wears socks that go from her ankles to her knees. They're red at the top and the bottom has pink and blue stripes in between. Her shoes are blue high heels with fuzzy pink tips. Her hair is also in two braids and has a pink headband with a red bow in her hair.

"You can't keep living like this sis."

"Like what?"

"Like well, I don't know, ever since Aang broke it off you decided to come here, live off of Toph's money.."

"You also live off of Toph money."

"I'm her fiancé, I'm allowed too, anyways, you have really let yourself go."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Get a job!"

"Why do you want me out so much?" Katara asked tearfully.

"Well, honestly you have been eating your feelings away by emptying out of the fridge an-"

"Sokka…"

"Here."

"What's this?"

"A paper full of job applications, pick one." Katara looked and saw that there was help wanted at Iroh's teashop, maybe she could work there, plus it would be nice to see Zuko again.

"Oh and while you're at it I circled a list of apartments in case you ever wanted to you know move out."

"SOKKKAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sokka, why did you bring me here?" Katara asked, as they were outside a club in the Fire nation.

She wears a pale blue midriff shirt with a big pink heart in the middle. She also has smaller hearts on her sleeves. She has a blue French hat with 3 pink hearts on it and she wears golden earrings. She also has blue mini-shorts with pink tights underneath and blue boots.

"To have some fun Sugar Queen." Toph said, outfit is a lime green above the midriff top with the bottom cut into a point with white edging and a purple one on it. Her jacket is light purple with above the elbow sleeves , lime green cuffs and lime green pockets. She wears a lime green skirt with deep purple boots with pink stripes around the top. She also wears a white hat and gold hoops and her hair is bunched up into puff bunches.

"And, maybe you'll find yourself a new boyfriend." Sokka said.

"As if." A new voice came in, it was Mai her outfit is a yellow pink striped halter top and purple capris. She wears green heels and pink socks. Her hair was in its buns.

"Oh and why's that Mai?" Katara asked furiously.

"Well, look at you but then again who would."

"You're the one to talk, you're all alone too."

"Actually I'm not, I'm here with Zuko."

"C'mon Katara, just ignore gloomy." Sokka said, pushing Katara into the club.

The music was booming and everyone was dancing. Katara spotted Zuko and Mai dancing closely together. She looked the other way, Sokka noticed this. So he went up and started to push Katara more to Zuko.

"What do you think you're doing peasant?" Mai asked Katara.

"I uh, well."

"Mai, leave her alone." Zuko said.

"I'll tell you what she's doing, she's calling you out in a dance battle!" Sokka said.

"Sokka."

"What Katara, you're good."

"Fine, Zuko honey, I'll be back, I just have to take out the trash."

"Why, where are you going?" Sokka asked.

"SOOOKAAA!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mai, Zuko, Toph and Sokka were on a double date together, going to Iroh's teashop. Toph was in a shirt with a green mid piece, pink shorts and green-pink heels.

"Tell me why again are we going to the old man's shop?" Mai asked.

"Because it was the only thing I could afford." Sokka said, it was his turn to pick and pay the place.

"Ooof." Toph said, she felt that she must have bumped into someone.

"What's with the line?" Sokka questioned.

"Oh, they just had this hot new waitress." A random guy said.

"Hmmm, I wonder who she is?" Sokka questioned. The group of men who were waiting for more than just tea parted the way so the Fire Lord and his friends to go in.

"Hi uncle, I guess business has been going really well." Zuko said to his uncle as soon as they entered.

"Yeah, it is, also did you know Miss Katara applied for a job here?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, she's a big help, let me go get her."

"Poor Katara, she must feel so upstaged by the new waitress here." Sokka said, as the group sat at a table.

"Yeah, poor peasant must feel overshadowed." Mai agreed.

"Mai." Zuko said.

"What? Anyways, this is good practise for me, I get to order the peasant around, she should get used to it because soon I will be Fire Lady." Mai said.

"You proposed?" Sokka asked. Zuko shook his head no.

"Hey, may I take your order."

"Yes you may, KATARA?" Zuko yelled. Sokka gapped. Katara was the hot new waitress, well in that outfit that is. It consisted of a white, midriff business shirt, a navy blue hem, a navy tie, and a navy, lavender pinstripe miniskirt with a magenta belt and gold chain and buttons. Her shoes are navy lace up ankle boots with magenta socks.

"Sis, what are you wearing?"

"Oh, this?" Katara giggled "I decided that you were right and that I should get a job so here I am."

"But, why that?"

"Oh, Uncle said I could change my outfit design." Katara explained.

"Uncle?" Sokka and Zuko asked.

"Yeah, he told me to call him that."

"He never let me call him Uncle." Mai said darkly.

"Well, that's because he only allow the people that he likes call him that." Katara said. Toph grinned well both Sokka and Zuko gapped, where did this new fierce Katara come from? Wasn't she just broken up months ago over Aang dumping her?

Katara shyly walked up to Zuko and curtsey slightly. "May I take your order Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Please Katara, you're my friend call me Zuko." Katara blushed lightly. Mai gripped the edges of the tea table. Sokka suddenly got up and took down the curtains of Iroh's teashop and wrapped it around Katara.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Katara asked confused.

"Covering you up, sis you're practically naked!"

"SOKKKA!"


	4. Chapter 4

Katara wears a long sleeved turquoise and yellow top, with a light pink lining. She also wears turquoise leggings with dark blue heart patterns under her top. She wears a yellow and pink bonnet and pink elbow length gloves. She also wears a pink scarf and a heart-shaped turquoise bag. Her boots are knee-length and yellow with pink heels.

Mai's winter outfit is a pair of short red overalls, with a short-sleeved light purple sweater under it. On her bare arms she wears light blue detached fingerless gloves that are decorated with darker blue snowflakes. Under the overall shorts, she wears purple, green, soft green, and hot pink striped tights with red boots. Her hair is pulled back into little buns on the back of her head. She also wears a stocking cap with the same pattern as her tights.

Zuko wore a long red winter robe.

"Why are we going to this ice box again?" Mai asked.

"Mai, cool it, Katara and Sokka just wanted to visit their family."

"Then why are we here?"

"Well, a great king must know all his subjects, so why not?"

"Gran-Gran!" Both Sokka and Katara shouted, hugging their grandmother.

"Oh, MY SON-IN-LAW!" Kanna said, throwing her arms around Zuko. "It's so good to have you in the family."

"Huh?"

"What's the matter, Sokka said that you and my Katara were getting married soon." Kanna said, confused.

"SOKKKAAAA!"


	5. Chapter 5

Katara wore an orange turtleneck dress with pink sleeves, and purple zigzag patterns. She wears pink leggings with purple zigzag and snowflake patterns. She also wears knee length yellow boots. She was in her room still at the South Pole. Zuko soon after joined her. Sokka suddenly appeared and placed a brush between her legs.

"Sokka, what's this for?"

"To know."

"To know what?"

"If Zuko touches you, I'm going to check on my tower and if that brush falls it's you and me Jerk bender!"

"SOKKKA!


	6. Chapter 6

Katara looked out behind a curtain. Fire Lord Zuko had organised a singing event, and she and Toph both were taking part of it. The judges were Fire Lord Zuko, Ty Lee and Sokka. The mc was Haru. It was now their turn. Katara came out in a rock star outfit with a midnight blue midriff top, purple pants, and a pink poofy wig. Toph's rock star outfit, she wears a pink wig, a purple long sleeved midriff top. She also wears jeans, pink leg warmers. She wears purple heels. Toph got behind the drums and Katara behind the mic and started singing.

He was a boy, she was a girl

Paintings of Zuko and Mai as children came up. Katara used her water bending to paint them.

Can I make it any more obvious?

Katara sang, moving her hips to the music she sang.

He was a punk, she did ballet

Paintings of child Zuko practising fire bending and Mai dancing came up.

What more can I say?

Katara sang, giving a struggled gesture.

He wanted her, she'd never tell

Secretly she wanted him as well.

Paintings of Mai spying on Zuko when they were children came up.

But all of her friends stuck up there nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes.

Paintings of child Azula and Ty Lee popped up, with both of them laughing.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth.

Five years from now, she sits at home

Feeding Tom-Tom

She's all alone

She goes to a ceremony

Guess who she sees

Skater boy being crowned the new Fire Lord.

She calls up her friends, they already know

Paintings of Mai and Ty Lee, teenagers now came up.

And they've all got invitations for his conordination

She tags along and stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down.

Mai staring up at Zuko being crowned new Fire Lord.

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

slamin' on his throne

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry Mai but you missed out

Well tuff luck that boys mine now

Paintings of Zuko and Katara hugging appeared.

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Paintings of Zuko serving Katara tea at his Uncle's tea shop came up.

Too bad that you couldn't see

See that man that boy could be

Paintings of Zuko finally standing up to his father came up.

There is more that meets the eye

I see the good that is inside

Paintings of Katara healing Zuko came up.

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

Katara shrugged.

We are in love, haven't you heard

How we rock each other's world

Katara sang, shaking her head.

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at a studio

Singing the song we wrote about a girl

You used to know

Katara sang, striking a pose.

"Judges, what did you think about the performance?" Haru asked.

"It was great." Fire Lord Zuko said.

"I liked it but Katara, since when could you fire bend?" Ty Lee asked.

"Huh?" Katara turned around to the paintings. There was one she didn't paint. This one of her was with her fire bending at Mai with MoMo's….

"SOKKKAAA!"


	7. Chapter 7

Toph turned around to toss her bouquet as she and Sokka were now married. The green and blue flowers were tossed up headed towards Katara's direction. Katara was with Zuko and Sokka may be stupid but he knew once you caught the bouquet you were the next to get married. Sokka couldn't let that happen, he wasn't going to let his sister be miserable with that jerk bender. Sokka, pulled out a boomerang from his clothes and threw it. The boomerang cut the bouquet in half before it could reach Katara.

"Sokka!"

"What?"

"Hey buddy, you should be thanking me, I saved you a life without any turmoil." Sokka explained to Zuko, throwing an arm over the fire benders shoulder.

"Sokkkka."

"Let me tell you, if you ever wake up and feel a hairy bushy thing, it's not a hog monkey just Katara's hair when she doesn't bru—"

"SOKKKKKKAAAAAAAA!"


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe you're getting married." Sokka said to Katara. Today was the day Katara got married to Zuko. Sokka was giving her away to that bastard because their father refused to, and Zuko's best man.

"Sokka, it's ok."

"But you're leaving." Sokka wailed.

"Sokka, weren't you the same one who kicked me out of your house when Aang broke up with me and I had nowhere else to go?"

"What, you were eating all the meat!"

"Oh Sokka." Sokka stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you sis."

"Sokka, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know but who yell at me? Order and boss me around and tell me that I'm stupid?"

"Toph does that all now!"

"Oh yeah, that's why I married her." Sokka said.

"Sokka."

"But you're still leaving."

"Sokka, your house is right next to the palace."

"How do you know?"

"You built it, and your window is right next to my room."

"Where's your proof?"

"The things you throw, yelling at Zuko to take "his hands off my baby sister!" to us whenever we get close."

"Lady Katara it's time." Katara started walking down the alter up to where Zuko was. She then moved forward to join him but something, or someone was pulling her back no matter how much she tried to escape the grasp.

"SOKKKAAA!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own ATLA.**

"Oh Zuko." Katara purred.

"Yes, that's a girl, purr like the sex kitten you are Kat." Zuko said, as things between them were getting hot and heavy. Katara had moved in months ago with Zuko at the palace.

"Hey guys, we're coming in." said Sokka.

"Uncle Zuzu, Auntie Katara." One of Katara's nephews said.

"What are they doing here?" Katara asked, as she frantically searched for her discarded clothes.

"Nephew, Lady Katara your friends are here." Iroh said, opening the door.

"Hey Kata-RA?" Sokka asked, gasping at his sister who wrapped one of Zuko's curtains around her body, with Zuko who quickly wrapped a towel around his own. "Like, what were you guys bored?"

"Shut it Sokka!"

"Aren't we smooth with the ladies, huh Sparky?" Toph said, dropping her kids on the floor.

"What do you guys want?"

"Keep the brats for a while, Sokka and I need a break."

"But, I wanted to finish—"

"Zuko!" Katara screeched.

"Finish what Uncle Zuko?" asked one on Toph's kids innocently.

"Um, uh cleaning?" Zuko said, as he looked around the room.

"What were you and Auntie doing?"

"Uh, sparring?"

"Nice Save nephew, anyways I think it's good you learn how to take care of kids with the rate you and Lady Katara, or should I say niece are going." Iroh said sheepishly.

"I'm not taking care of little hog monke—"

"Zuko, they are kids!"

Months Later

"See kids, looks like Uncle Zuzu won the spar." Toph laughed as she held her new niece. Sokka nodded.

"Look at this little girl, not a trace of her father, thank goodness, but the other one looks exactly like the jerk bender, the poor boy…"

"SOKKAAA!"


End file.
